Jura Totems
The Soul Keys, are a set of key-like devices, used by the Jurassic Soul Rangers. Overview Shaped like prehistoric animal heads, the Soul Keys can butterfly open to be Activated, where the neck base forms a shield as the crest forms an arm wielding a weapon or a specialised arm. The stronger Strength Soul Keys increase the armour's coverage to the chest and the other arm not wielding a Jurassic Blade, while the shield is replaced with the head/heads of the Soul Zord. Forming a Zord head, they return to default mode, as a panel behind the jaw flips up as the backing of the Soul Key folds out of sight, the resulting head having the upper jaw of the Soul Keys animal motif, as a left side antennae. This is only seen with the core Soul Key History to be added List of Soul Keys . *'Blue Triceratops Soul Key' - Used by Jurassic Soul Blue; holds the spirit of the . *'Pink Ankylosaurus Soul Key' - Used by Jurassic Soul Pink; holds the spirit of the . *'Black Stegosaurus Soul Key' - Used by Jurassic Soul Black; holds the spirit of the . *'Green Smilodon Soul Key' - Used by Jurassic Soul Green; holds the spirit of the . *'Gold Mosasaurus Soul Key' - Used by Jurassic Soul Gold; holds the spirit of the . *'Purple Dragnoor Soul Key' - Used by Dragnoor. It is a of the Red Tyranno Soul Key. KSR-Red RyuSoul.png|Red Tyranno Soul Key KSR-Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Red Tyranno Soul Key (Activated) KSR-Blue RyuSoul.png|Blue Triceratops Soul Key KSR-Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blue Triceratops Key (Activated) KSR-Pink RyuSoul.png|Pink Ankylosaurus Soul Key KSR-Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Pink Ankylosaurus Soul Key (Activated) KSR-Black RyuSoul.png|Black Stegosaurus Soul Key KSR-Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Black Stegosaurus Soul Key (Activated) KSR-Green RyuSoul.png|Green Smilodon Soul Key KSR-Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Green Smilodon Soul Key KSR-Gold RyuSoul.png|Gold Mosasaurus Soul Key KSR-Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gold Mosasaurus Soul Key (Activated) Gaisoulg Ryusoul.jpg|Purple Dragnoor Soul Key Gaisoulg Ryusoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Purple Dragnoor Soul Key (Activated) - Auxiliary Keys= These Soul Keys are used by the Jurassic Soul Rangers to unlock special arm-mounted armaments. *'Power Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack and increase their attacking power, as well as slash energy crescents freely. *'Gummy Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible; as an armament it allows one to stretch their arm freely. *'Gravity Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity, manifested as an energy ball & chain latching onto the target and weighing them down. *'Haste Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. *'Safeguard Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. *'Audio Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. *'Putrid Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them. *'Vision Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enhances the sight of anyone who uses it, giving them telescopic vision that can help them locate a person or object. *'Muscle Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enlarges the arm muscles of its user to gigantic proportions and enhances their strength. *'Mini Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone to shrink his/her target. *'Flare Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows the user to produce a powerful flash of light. *'Mist Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows the user to produce a mist capable of reversing petrification. *'Float Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows the user to make anyone or anything lighter in weight. *'Restoration Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to repair recently broken objects. *'Answer Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enables its user to get the answers from any person by putting them into a sleep-like trance where they'll answer questions truthfully. This extends to them during unconscious moments. *'Shine Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to create a polished floor on any surface, polished enough to reflect the Sun's light as a distraction. *'Detect Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enhances the user's sense of smell. *'Inflation Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows anyone who uses it to inflate the target like a balloon and send them floating skyward. *'Camouflage Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key allows its user and/or anyone around them to become invisible. *'Multi Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enables its user to manifest a duplicate of either him/herself or any object. *'Dizzy Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enables its user to make anyone spin. *'Snooze Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enables its user to make anyone fall asleep. *'Evaporate Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord ; this Soul Key enables its user to clear away steam. *'Fluffy Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord . *'Friendship Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord . It is merely a repaint of the FueSoul. KSR-TsuyoSoul.png|Power Soul Key KSR-TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Power Soul Key (Activated) KSR-NobiSoul.png|Gummy Soul Key (Activated) KSR-NobiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gummy Soul Key (Activated) KSR-OmoSoul.png|Gravity Soul Key KSR-OmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gravity Soul Key (Activated) KSR-HayaSoul.png|Haste Soul Key KSR-HayaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Haste Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KataSoul.png|Safeguard Soul Key KSR-KataSoul (Knight Mode).png|Safeguard Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KikeSoul.png|Audio Soul Key KSR-KikeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Audio Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KusaSoul.png|Putrid Soul Key KSR-KusaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Putrid Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MieSoul.png|Vision Soul Key KSR-MieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Vision Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MukimukiSoul.png|Muscle Soul Key KSR-MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Muscle Soul Key (Activated) KSR-ChiisaSoul.png|Mini Soul Key KSR-ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Mini Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MabushiSoul.png|Flare Soul Key KSR-MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Flare Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MistSoul.png|Mist Soul Key KSR-MistSoul (Knight Mode).png|Mist Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KaruSoul.png|Float Soul Key KSR-KaruSoul (Knight Mode).png|Float Soul Key (Activated) KSR-GyakuSoul.png|Restoration Soul Key KSR-GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Restoration Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KotaeSoul.png|Answer Soul Key KSR-KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Answer Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MigakeSoul.png|Shine Soul Key KSR-MigakeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shine Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KunkunSoul.png|Detect Soul Key KSR-KunkunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Detect Soul Key (Activated) KSR-PukupukuSoul.png|Inflation Soul Key KSR-PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Inflation Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KakureSoul.png|Camouflage Soul Key KSR-KakureSoul (Knight Mode).png|Camouflage Soul Key (Activated) KSR-FueSoul.png|Multi Soul Key KSR-FueSoul (Knight Mode).png|Multi Soul Key (Activated) KSR-MawariSoul.png|Dizzy Soul Key KSR-MawariSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dizzy Soul Key (Activated) KSR-NemuSoul.png|Snooze Soul Key KSR-NemuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Snooze Soul Key (Activated) KSR-KawakiSoul.png|Evaporate Soul Key KSR-KawakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Evaporate Soul Key (Activated) YawarakaSoul.jpg|Fluffy Soul Key YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Fluffy Soul Key (Activated) NakayosaSoul.jpg|Friendship Soul Key NakayosaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Friendship Soul Key (Activated) - Power-Up= These Soul Keys (known as the Strength Soul Keys) are used by certain Jurassic Soul Rangers to unlock special power-up armours. *'Blazing Fire Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord DimetroFire; based on a . It enables Jurassic Soul Red, and theoretically other Jurassic Soul Rangers, to access the Blazing Fire Armour, which has fire-based abilities. *'Ele-shock Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord SpinoFlash; based on a . It enables Jurassic Soul Gold to access the Ele-shock Armour, which has lightning-based abilities. *'Radiant Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord Radi-Raptor; based on a . It enables Jurassic Soul Red to access the Radiant Armour, which has light-based abilities. *'Twilight Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord Twil-Raptor; based on a . It enables Jurassic Soul Gold to access the Twilight Armour, which has darkness-based abilities. *'Cosmic Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of the Soul Zord Cosmic-Raptor; based on a . It enables Jurassic Soul Red to access the Cosmic Armour, which has both light & darkness-based abilities. *'Earth Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirits of the Soul Zord Pachy and the Soul Zord Minichy; based on a . It enables access to the Earth Armour, which has earth-based abilities. *'Howling Strength Soul Key' - Holds the spirit of TBA. KSR-MeraMeraSoul.png|Blazing Fire Strength Soul Key KSR-MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blazing Fire Strength Soul Key (Activated) KSR-BiriBiriSoul.png|Ele-shock Strength Soul Key KSR-BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).png|Ele-shock Strength Soul Key (Activated) KSR-ByuuByuuSoul.png|Howling Strength Soul Key KSR-ByuuByuuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Howling Strength Soul Key (Activated) - Power Rangers= These Soul Keys are based on the Zords, specifically those belonging to the Red Rangers, of the teams preceding the Jurassic Soul team. Their abilities are unknown. *TBA - Kyoryuger Ryusoul.jpg|TBA - Miscellaneous= These are the Soul Keys that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'Creation Soul Key' - The raw amber form of the Soul Keys. *'Blank Soul Key' - The initial form of the Auxiliary Soul Keys. KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul.png|Creation Soul Key KSR-Blank Ryusoul.png|Blank Soul Key KSR-BlankSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blank Soul Key (Activated) }} Trivia *The name for the Gummy Key, was inspired by the [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi Gomu Gomu no Mi] from the anime / manga series, [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Manga) One Piece]. *Whilst Jurassic Soul Black's Soul Key and Zord are based on the , they are referred to as a . Notes *''to be added'' Gallery RyuuSoul-Collection-PV.jpg| A Collection of Soul Keys Red-RyuuSoul000.jpg| Master Red with the Red Tyranno Key KSR-Scene-0000006.jpg| Gummy and Gravity Keys in use. See Also *' ' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Power Rangers Jurassic Souls Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Jurassic Souls) Category:Soul Keys Category:Power Sources Category:Gokai-Volt